Cookie Monster
by kunoichi's diary
Summary: Sasuke has gone mad after the incident, thinking that Sakura's cookies took away his brother. While Mikoto was more proud than her husband could ever be. And the pastry maniac that Fugaku feared had come to haunt him once again! Implied ItaSaku.Oneshot.


**Hey there! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

**

* * *

Cookie Monster**

It was dismissal time for the kids at the academy.

8-year-old Sakura happily skipped through the corridors from her cooking class. The girl can't wait to see Sasuke's face after eating her specially-made cookies. Her black-haired crush wouldn't accept love letters, much to those writer-fangirls' disappointment. So she thought why not cook for him. Just like what her mother used to say: _**A way to a man's heart is through his stomach.**_

She saw him at last. The one and only Uchiha Sasuke with his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. Their black attire stood out in the crowd of pastel-dressed children.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The younger Uchiha cringed as he heard the familiar pitch. _Not Sakura again…_ he complained in his head.

The pinkette ran towards him and panted. "I-I made you something…" She held out the box of freshly-baked chocolate cookies with big sparkling eyes.

Sasuke forced out a smile with a hint of disgust. Is Sakura trying to kill him?

"Uhh…Sakura…" he said, trying hard to be polite. "I-I'm sorry…I don't really like sweets…"

_In fact, I __**hate**__ them! _added his thoughts.

The smile on her face turned upside down. Oh, the rejection! "Oh, sorry about that…"

Sasuke sighed in relief and walked pass the broken-hearted girl. "Let's go, aniki. Aniki?"

_Foolish little brother…if you don't want them, why didn't you just accept and give them to me afterwards?_

_**Stop it!**_his inner self was rather more composed, very strange for an Uchiha… _**You know what happens when you get your hands on those cursed sweets. Remember the last time?**_

_-FLASHBACK-_

Mikoto had taken him to the bakery to see his birthday cake. His father decided to wait for them outside.

And a moment later…

**BOOM!**

"MY CREAAATIOOONZZZ!" the weird-looking baker shouted in dismay. He pulled his weird curly mustache until it came off. (So it was fake after all!)

Fugaku dashed inside and immediately his jaw dropped at the bakery's disaster. No monster would have done that kind of damage, well, not until he saw his eldest son happily munching at those delicate pastries. He slobbered, drooled, and swallowed without chewing. Even his birthday cake wasn't spared…

Believe it, the sight was simply unbearable; especially for a proud father like Fugaku.

_Where the heck is Mikoto?_ Fugaku thought.

Oh! She's there, at one of the corners. She's watching her son going crazy and giggling in amusement.

_The boy's insane as his mother!_

And at the end, Fugaku paid for the damage. The price was so big that his pocket hurt.

But still, it was good that there were no other costumers at the bakery.

_-END OF FLASHBACK- _

_**And that's why otou-san forbids you to eat sweets.**_

_Hello? It was __**6**__ years ago! Can't you—uh—I give myself a slack?_

_**Itachi…**_

No use, he already made up his mind.

_**Itachi, don't do it. PLEASE!**_

He walked towards the pinkette.

_**DON'T DO IT! DON'T—**_

"Sakura-chan, may I have a bite?"

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?" A couple was walking to the academy.

A sweet giggle escaped from the woman's lips. It was not just any giggle form any woman; it's THE trademark giggle from THE Uchiha Mikoto. "You should have bonding with the boys, you know."

Now it was her husband's turn to _giggle_? Err…Maybe a little more suited to his character—**groan**. That's better. And just as he was about to protest, a big crowd came running to the academy's corridors.

"MOWR! I WANT MOWR!"

What was THAT? As the head of the police force, Fugaku _has_ to check it out.

"Isn't that an Uchiha?"

"Yeah, poor kid. He's really out of his mind…"

Mikoto saw her husband walking through the crowd with a steaming head. _What did Sasuke do for heaven's sake?_ he thought.

And he just can't believe his eyes when he came to the center of attention.

No, it wasn't Sasuke but his favorite eldest son, Itachi. The 11-year-old had took, scratch that, _eaten_ the whole box of cookies instead of just a bite. THE Uchiha prodigy transformed into that pastry-maniac that his father had thought disappeared for good.

Meanwhile, Sakura was very happy that someone liked her cookies.

Itachi swallowed then began, "Sakura-chan," his crum-stained hands held hers, "Marry me and make more cookies!"

The people laughed their lungs out!

Fugaku can **not **believe that an Uchiha **and his son** had become the laughing-stock of the whole village, not-so-proudly the **first** in the history of the clan.

His face turned black and blue. Where's his wife anyway?

"That's my Itachi-chan!" cheered Mikoto, clapping her hands.

_Oh God, help me_, pleaded Fugaku.

Suddenly, someone tugged his clothes. It was his youngest son. His face was indescribable after witnessing the horrifying transformation of his brother and idol. "Otou-san, you're not alone…"

Talk about paradox in the family…

**END**

**

* * *

Please review! :) Constructive comments are welcomed! Flames? Not so...**


End file.
